


Solving the problem with the X and Y chromosomes for ABO in MrsLiveYourLife 's Husband!verse ?

by ChocoSenpai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Genetics, Mad Science, Multi, Other, Thetas, fourth gender, in ABO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSenpai/pseuds/ChocoSenpai
Summary: I couldn't sleep and read MrsLiveYourLife 's Husband!verse. In the second chapter of part two (The World-Building behind my A/B/O fic "How to Catch a Husband") she(?) said that she(?) couldn't get the science to add up when trying to add in the X- and Y-chromosomes. Since I couldn't sleep I decided to try and see if I could fix it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepthekettleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthekettleon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The World-Building behind my A/B/O fic "hearts on fire"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263194) by [keepthekettleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthekettleon/pseuds/keepthekettleon). 



I didn't really understand how to make the second and third generation but I think I solved how the first generation should be with X and Y chromosomes (I hope I didn't make any mistakes) =) .

I don't know if the second and third generation are going to look like MrsLiveYourLife want them to but I'm hopeful. 

* * *

 How MrsLiveYourLife wanted the genetics of the second gender to look like:

  * Thetas (AO) = ca 50%
  * Alphas (AA + Ab) = ca 30%
  * Omegas (Ob+ OO) = ca 20%
  * Betas (bb) = rare



The basic rules of biology that MrsLiveYourLife had already set in the story:

  * Thetas can't mate with Omegas.
  * Alphas can't mate with other Alphas.
  * Omegas can't mate with other Omegas.
  * Betas are infertile
  * Male Omegas are rare
  * A-chromosome and O-chromosome are co-dominant and cancel each other out, resulting in a Theta, while b-chromosome is recessive.
  * Only A-chromosome and O-chromosome are fertile
  * Two Y-chromosomes results in a miscarriage



* * *

Rules that I set:

  * All O-chromosomes has a X-chromosome (OX) (OY don't exist)
  * A-chromosomes and b-chromosomes can have either X-chromsomes or Y-chromosomes
  * Female Alphas (AXAX + AXbX) can be impregnated by Male Thetas (AYOX) and Male Omegas (OXbY) (MrsLiveYourLife wanted them to be infertile but this was the only solution that I found that worked (sorry))



* * *

 

_**The genders that exist after applying my rules:** _

**Phenotype                               Genotype**

  * Female AA-Alpha            AXAX
  * Male AA-Alpha                AXAY
  * Female Ab-Alpha             AXbX
  * Male Ab-Alpha                AXbY
  * Male Ab-Alpha                AYbX       (It's not a mistake with my rules there exist two different kinds of Male Ab-Alpha)
  * Female Theta                   AXOX
  * Male Theta                      AYOX
  * Female Ob-Omega          OXbX
  * Male Ob-Omega             OXbY
  * Female OO-Omega         OXOX
  * Female Beta                    bXbX
  * Male Beta                        bXbY



* * *

 I had made the tables in different colors to seperate the genders but I can't figure out how to put the table in the text so....

**1\. Generation**

_Possible Matings_

  1. AXAX+AYOX                 AXAY             AXOX              AXAY           AXOX
  2. AXAX+OXbY                 AXOX             AXbY              AXOX           AXbY
  3. AXAY+AXOX                 AXAX             AXOX              AYAX           AYOX
  4. AXAY+OXbX                 AXOX             AXbX              AYOX           AYbX
  5. AXAY+OXbY                 AXOX             AXbY              AYOX           AYbY
  6. AXAY+OXOX                 AXOX             AXOX             AYOX           AYOX
  7. AXbX+AYOX                 AXAY             AXOX              bXAY            bXOX
  8. AXbX+OXbY                 AXOX             AXbY              bXOX            bXbY
  9. AXbY+AXOX                 AXAX             AXOX              bYAX            bYOX
  10. AXbY+OXbX                 AXOX             AXbX              bYOX            bYbX
  11. AXbY+OXbY                 AXOX             AXbY              bYOX            bYbY
  12. AXbY+OXOX                AXOX              AXOX             bYOX            bYOX
  13. AYbX+AXOX                AYOX              AYbX              bXAX            bXOX
  14. AYbX+OXbX                AYOX              AYbX              bXOX            bXbX
  15. AYbX+OXbY                AYOX              AYbY              bXOX            bXbY
  16. AYbX+OXOX                AYOX             AYOX              bXOX            bxOX
  17. AYOX+AXOX               AYAX              AYOX              OXAX            OXOX



* * *

_**The frequency of genders:** _

**1\. Generation**   
**Phenotype                                       Genotype                       Absolute F                 Relative F (YY)                     Relative F (No YY)**  
Female AA-Alpha                              AXAX                                2                                   3%                                         3%  
Male AA-Alpha                                  AXAY                                5                                   7%                                         8%  
Female Ab-Alpha                              AXbX                                 3                                   4%                                         5%  
Male Ab-Alpha                                  AXbY                                 6                                   9%                                         9%  
Male Ab-Alpha                                  AYbX                                 4                                    6%                                        6%  
Female Theta                                    AXOX                               17                                  25%                                      26%  
Male Theta                                        AYOX                               11                                  16%                                      17%  
Female Ob-Omega                            OXbX                                 7                                  10%                                      11%  
Male Ob-Omega                               OXbY                                  5                                    7%                                        8%  
Female OO-Omega                           OXOX                                 1                                    1%                                         2%   
Female Beta                                       bXbX                                 1                                    1%                                         2%  
Male Beta                                          bXbY                                  3                                    4%                                         5%  
Miscarriage                                           YY                                  3                                    4%

_Total                                              With YY                               68                                 100%_  
_Without YY                               65                                                                              100%_  


* * *

**_Frequency of males, females and miscarriage:_ **

**1\. Generation                                Absolute F                        Relative F**

  * XX Female                                 31                                   46%
  * XY Male                                    34                                   50%
  * YY Miscarriage                            3                                     4%
  * _TOTAL                                      68                                  100%_  



* * *

 

_**Frequency of males and females in second gender:** _

**Phenotype                              Absolute F                  Got (no YY) RF                  Got (YY) RF**  
Female Theta                                  17                                 26%                             25%  
Male Theta                                      11                                 17%                             16%  
Female Alpha                                    5                                  8%                                7%  
Male Alpha                                      15                                23%                              22%  
Female Omega                                  8                                12%                              12%  
Male Omega                                      5                                 8%                                7%  
Female Beta                                       1                                 2%                                1%  
Male Beta                                          3                                  5%                                4%

(Miscarriage)                                    (3)                                                                    (4%)

_TOTAL                                             65 (68)                       100%                             96%_

 

 

* * *

 

_**Frequency of second gender:** _

**Phenotype                        Got (no YY)                          Wanted                             Got (YY)**  
Theta                                        43%                                  50%                                  41%  
Alpha                                        31%                                  30%                                  29%  
Omega                                      20%                                  20%                                  19%  
Beta                                            6%                                  Rare                                    6%

_TOTAL                                     100%                                                                           96%_

* * *

 

 

**_Conclusion from the 1 generation_ **

_The frequency of second gender sort of looks like what MrsLiveYourLife was after._

_The frequency of female omegas are higher than the frequency of male omegas which is in agreement with the story so far._

_With the frequency of the Alphas and Omegas the bit about an unspoken rule in the summary of part one in Husband!verse_[To Catch a Husband](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11239500) ( _"Magnus knew the unspoken rule that the rare male Omegas were to be left for the gay Alphas and that he should keep himself to the ladies. In theory, he knew. But then there was Alexander Gideon Lightwood.") has ground for existing._

The results may change in the second and third generation.

 


	2. Trying to fix the numbers (still 1 Generation)

After contemplating the tables I came up with two additional rules that ALMOST fixes the numbers.

 

**_New rules:_ **

  * __AXbY (Male Ab-Alpha) can only mate with OXbY (Male Omega)
  * AXbX (Female Ab-Alpha) can only mate with AYOX (Male Theta)



* * *

 

**_The genders that exist are still the same:_ **

**Phenotype                       Genotype _  
_**Female AA-Alpha                AXAX  
Male AA-Alpha                    AXAY  
Female Ab-Alpha                AXbX  
Male Ab-Alpha                    AXbY  
Male Ab-Alpha                    AYbX  
Female Theta                       AXOX  
Male Theta                          AYOX  
Female Ob-Omega              OXbX  
Male Ob-Omega                  OXbY  
Female OO-Omega              OXOX  
Female Beta                         bXbX  
Male Beta                             bXbY **** _  
_

* * *

 

**1\. Generation**   
_Possible Matings_

  1. AXAX+AYOX                  AXAY                AXOX              AXAY              AXOX
  2. AXAX+OXbY                  AXOX                AXbY               AXOX              AXbY
  3. AXAY+AXOX                   AXAX               AXOX               AYAX              AYOX
  4. AXAY+OXbX                   AXOX               AXbX               AYOX              AYbX
  5. AXAY+OXbY                   AXOX               AXbY               AYOX              AYbY
  6. AXAY+OXOX                   AXOX              AXOX               AYOX              AYOX
  7. AXbX+AYOX                    AXAY              AXOX                bXAY              bXOX
  8. AXbY+OXbY                    AXOX              AXbY                bYOX               bYbY
  9. AYbX+AXOX                    AYOX              AYbX                bXAX               bXOX
  10. AYbX+OXbX                    AYOX              AYbX                bXOX               bXbX
  11. AYbX+OXbY                    AYOX              AYbY                bXOX               bXbY
  12. AYbX+OXOX                   AYOX              AYOX                bXOX               bxOX
  13. AYOX+AXOX                    AYAX              AYOX               OXAX               OXOX



* * *

 

**_The frequency of genders:_ **

**1\. Generation**  
 **Phenotype                       Genotype             Absolute F           Relative F (YY)              Relative F (No YY)**  
Female AA-Alpha               AXAX                       1                            2%                                   2%  
Male AA-Alpha                  AXAY                        5                          10%                                 10%  
Female Ab-Alpha               AXbX                        2                            4%                                   4%  
Male Ab-Alpha                   AXbY                        4                            8%                                   8%  
Male Ab_Alpha                   AYbX                        4                             8%                                  8%  
Female Theta                     AXOX                      12                           23%                                24%  
Male Theta                         AYOX                      11                           21%                                22%  
Female Ob-Omega             OXbX                        6                           12%                                12%  
Male Ob-Omega                 OXbY                        1                            2%                                   2%  
Female OO-Omega             OXOX                       1                             2%                                   2%  
Female Beta                         bXbX                       1                             2%                                   2%  
Male Beta                            bXbY                        1                             2%                                   2%  
Miscarriage                             YY                        3                             6% 

_Total                               With YY                      52                         100%_   
_Without YY                      49                                                                  100%  
_

* * *

**_The frequency of males, females and miscarriages:_ **

**1\. Generation                      Absolute F               Relative F**  
XX Female                                 23                           44%  
XY Male                                     26                           50%  
YY Miscarriage                             3                             6%

  
_TOTAL                                       52                         100%_

* * *

_**The frequency of males and females in second gender:** _

**Phenotype                   Absolute F                Got (no YY) Relative F                        Got (YY) Relative F**  
Female Theta                  12                                    24%                                                    23%  
Male Theta                      11                                    22%                                                    21%  
Female Alpha                    3                                      6%                                                      6%  
Male Alpha                      13                                    27%                                                    25%  
Female Omega                  7                                    14%                                                     13%  
Male Omega                      1                                      2%                                                      2%  
Female Beta                      1                                       2%                                                      2%  
Male Beta                          1                                       2%                                                      2%

(Miscarriage)                     (3)                                                                                               (6%)

  
_TOTAL                             49 (52)                            100%                                                    94%_

* * *

_**The frequency of second gender:** _

**Phenotype                    Got (no YY)                  Wanted              Got (YY)**  
Theta                                  47%                           50%                    44%  
Alpha                                  33%                           30%                    31%  
Omega                                16%                           20%                    15%  
Beta                                      4%                           Rare                     4%

(Miscarriage)                                                                                   (6%)

  
_TOTAL                              100%                                                      94%_

* * *

_**Comments:** _

 

I don't think there are any other changes that can be made in order to fix the numbers in the first generation except declaring something like "half of the pregnancies that would result in a Male Omega will end up as a miscarriage" (should make Male Omegas ca 1%) and that "only every tenth pregnancy that would result in a Male Beta will NOT end in a miscarriage" (should make Male Betas almost 0%) (2%/10= 0,02/10=0,002=0,2%).

 

 

 

 


End file.
